


All's Fair in Love and War

by WeekendWriter



Series: Pacific Drabbles [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, POV Raleigh Becket, Post-Operation Pitfall (Pacific Rim), Shatterdome Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeekendWriter/pseuds/WeekendWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh's running stealth on a new mission. Unfortunately, the enemy uses some quite unfair tactics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair in Love and War

Raleigh gripped his rifle and edged slowly around the corner. The enemy was close; he could feel it. All his years of training flushed through his nerves, and he gripped his gun firmly around the shakiness of the mission. One target stood between him and the end. Well, there were multiple, but only one truly mattered. He breathed in deeply and settled his nerves. What soldier let his nerves get the best of him?

He tipped around the wall and sought out his red-haired opponent. No opposition met him, although he took the time to gun down an unsuspecting young opponent. He could hear Mako chastising him mentally for taking out such a young kid, but who could blame him in this matter of life and death? The young opponent lowered his weapon and groaned at the loss. Raleigh couldn’t bring himself to feel bad as the kid stomped out of the arena. He glanced around for his true opponent. 

There was nobody obviously hunting him but Raleigh felt on edge just the same. 

Of course, he felt the glare and saw the ginger floor of his opponent before he heard the trigger pull of the weapon. The shot angled far and completely missed him, as expected. Although, such a sloppy shot was not to be expected from the kid. Raleigh ducked around the corner and called, “Come on, Hansen! You’ll have to do better than that!”

The snarl that met his words was far too violent for the child’s virtual game he was currently immersed in. Of course Chuck Hansen would take a video game far too seriously. Raleigh ignored how curiously and silently he himself was crawling around the game interface. Sure, they were both playing the game; but by Raleigh’s standards, Chuck was being far more childish about the whole thing.

Because God forbid Raleigh win anything. 

Raleigh glanced over the rocky terrain lining the far outside of the gaming area and squinted. A dark ginger mop met his gaze, closer than he would like. Still, it was close enough that Raleigh smiled.

 _Target in sight. Engaging_ , he thought.

Something thudded behind him and Raleigh turned to get a mouthful of Chuck Hansen. The brat pushed every inch of his laser-tag clad self against Raleigh, stopping to savor the taste of the blonde’s mouth on his own. These moments were their own, the minutes that the two could only savor in public. The Shatterdome had become overpopulated with paparazzi the second Pitfall had turned successful, and Raleigh and Chuck attempted to keep their relationship to a minimum to avoid the paparazzi storm. 

Except for moments like this. Raleigh lived for these moments, when he could rut shamelessly against his partner and kiss and touch and taste as much as he wanted. The added padding the laser tag provided was not helpful to his cause, but Chuck didn’t mind as he kissed and licked and nipped Raleigh’s lips. 

Raleigh moaned and pushed against the younger man’s bulk. “You do realize we’re in a child’s game setting?”

Chuck paused from Raleigh’s lips to suck a spectacular hickey into the side of Raleigh’s neck. “Don’t care, mate. Not like I know anybody else here.”

He was right, Raleigh realized, as he let his own gun fall to the wayside. There were far more important things going here. He raked his hands though Chuck’s hair and hummed into the new kiss, savoring the taste as much as he could with one hand.

The one hand went unnoticed by Raleigh until the sound of the shrill buzzer went off, signaling Raleigh’s defeat.

“Oh, you son of a bitch,” Raleigh sighed as he pulled himself from Chuck’s firm grasp.

“Sorry mate.” Chuck was, of course, all smiles from his successful attack. “All’s fair in love and war.”

And no amount of puppy eyes could convince Chuck otherwise.


End file.
